The claimed invention refers to the development of an xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d connection, to be used in pipe networks, allowing the passage of any cleaning device, or pig, to be used without interfering with fluid flow in either the main pipe line or a branch line. Further, the claimed invention also makes possible a double flow direction.
Pipe networks which are used for fluid flow often consist of a main tube or pipe and branches of pipe line attached to the main pipe through pipe line connectors. Such pipe line connectors may consist of xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d sections, xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d sections, double xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d junctions, saddles, collars, rings, or other components. The purpose of these connectors is to make deviations from the main pipe or from branch pipes in order to change the flow path, with an aim to divide the main flow or return the flow, for example.
One problem associated with using a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d style connector in a pipe line system is that it is difficult to use cleaning devices , such as spheres, pigs and foam-pigs, in the pipe line. The most affected are foam-pigs, because they have a low moment of inertia and low mechanical resistance. To pass a foam-pig through the main pipe line of a xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d connector, it is necessary to close the branch line or in some way interrupt the fluid flow through the branch. Otherwise, the foam-pig would become lodged in the connector, damaging the pig and impairing the cleaning operation.
The claimed invention, the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d connection, is designed to solve these problems associated with the cleaning of pipe lines having xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d style connectors. The xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d connection allows the passage of any cleaning device in pipe lines, without interfering with the main flow and without interrupting the flow in the branch line, so that even a double flow direction is possible. In the xe2x80x9cNxe2x80x9d connection, a branch line connects to the main flow line through two paths or connections, each connection having a check valve. As the pig passes over the first connection, fluid continues to flow through the second connection so that the pig continues to move through the main line and does not become lodged in the branch line. Similarly, as the pig passes over the second connection, the fluid flow through the first connection keeps the pig moving through the main line so it does not become lodged in the branch line. Thus, movement of the pig through the main line is accomplished without interrupting flow through either the main line or the branch line, and without damaging the pig or impairing the cleaning operation.